This Love
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Like a dream, Jellal appears in the nights and leaves as the sun rises. But Erza knows that this love isn't in her dreams, and the greatest proof to that is the little angel in her arms.


**A/N: I wrote this while listening to This Love (by Taylor Swift) on loop, which I suggest you do too. It's a lovely song, and it matches beautifully with Jellal** **and Erza.**

 **Another one of my 1am one-shot plot bunnies. Enjoy, and review :)**

* * *

 _"_ _Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in…_

 _Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

 _And you were just gone and gone…_

 _This love s good, this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead."_

 _-This Love, Taylor Swift._

Erza falls to her knees. He's gone, once again.

The room is bright. Sunlight floods through the open windows of her room and makes her flame red tresses burn with a life of their own. She lies as a small heap, folded over herself. She looks up at the window. Her pale skin glows softly against the cool early morning sun and two small sinewy streaks find their way down her cheeks.

The great Titania is vanquished once more.

She was crushed again by her prince, her lover- her Achilles heel. Oh, Jellal. The young man who appeared like a dream, and disappeared just like one as the sun rose.

Jellal was the prince of her nights. His hands, his presence, his touch; he was her biggest secret. The pristine nobility of the Scarlet Knight of Magnolia was stained with this secret, for she was transgressing the highest law. In the eyes of the Council, Jellal was a criminal.

But he was her weakness, for whom she broke all rules. For whom she forgot all her calls.

For the night, she is just his. She is only Erza Scarlet…..Erza Fernandez.

But Erza bears the name he gave her. She belongs to him, and always did. But Jellal can never be with her. She knows it isn't, and never will be an easy love.

It will always be a secret. Her secret. He will always be her night. Jellal will be her dream, and her wildest dream.

And every time the sun rises, she knows that he will disappear. She never knows where he goes. Jellal is a silhouette in the darkness. He is one with the darkness and will never not be a part of it. Erza realises that he has to leave just like dreams do; leaving in their wake hopeful and lonesome eyes that yearn for their return.

And Erza will wait. She will wait forever. She will close her eyes to see him, she will lose her inhibitions to feel him.

Because Jellal is the best dream Erza could ever have. He is her end and beginning, her tears, her hopes, and her fears. He is her ignoble secret.

But their love is pure and ineffable.

A small cry, a tinkling infant sound erupts from a corner of the room, and jolts Erza from her thoughts. She gets to her feet quickly and rushes to the end of the room where her huge bed lies.

In a bundle of soft pink sheets lies a tiny, tiny face. His nose is pink and face contorted into a small frown as he whimpers softly.

"Shh...hush, baby. Mama's here," Erza coos gently.

Connor's face lights up seeing his mother's radiant face bend over him as she picks him up carefully and cradles him. Erza sits on the bed and rocks him gently. She needs to feed him.

The three-month-old baby begins crying again, and Erza frowns slightly. He never cries when he's in her arms. She worries as he continues crying in his peculiar, soft way. He's a quiet baby, and never emotes excessively.

Just like his Papa. Just like Jellal.

Erza coos softly to him and kisses his tiny fingers as she rocks him gently in her arms. Connor begins crying more passionately now, and Erza tries to keep him quiet. Nobody outside Fairy Hills should hear him. It's almost impossible to, since the dormitory was quite secluded, but Erza still feels paranoid. She begins crying softly with Connor, who looks up at her questioningly.

"Mama's sorry, darling. Please don't cry. You need to be safe, and so does Papa." Erza says to him through her tears.

The little baby doesn't understand a word she says and instead continues crying. She hears Juvia from the adjacent room wake up and shuffle around. She must have woken up from the crying. Erza feels guilty that her friend should wake up so early in the morning to help her with Connor.

"Shh...Connor, Aunt Juvi's coming. She'll get you a toy, okay son? And I can make you something to eat. Honey? Hush now," Erza says to him.

The imprudent Erza had withered away with Connor's birth and had been replaced by an emotional mother who was gentle and soft. She's always scared that she's too un-motherly. She doesn't know how to pamper or cradle children. She had never been a child, so she wouldn't know.

She hears Juvia wash her face and dress in the next room. Once she comes, Connor will stop crying. Juvia will probably bring one of her Gray dolls along too.

Erza looks down at her son's florid face. She wipes his tears and the snot on his nose. He's a beautiful baby, with his mother's eyes and a small round nose. He has fine soft hair on his head.

Hair that is sapphire blue, just like his father's. The main reason why they have to keep him hidden.

The Council members knew of Erza and Jellal's relationship before he was convicted, and if they knew about Connor Simone Fernandez…..they would take him away in return for Jellal. The name of Fairy Tail would be tarnished for housing a wanted criminal. But Erza would never let that happen. She would protect her family with her life.

A second shadow looms over Connor's crying face. Erza breathes a sigh of relief, happy that Juvia finally came. A pair a large hands reach over and carry Connor firmly, and Erza's eyes widen.

She turns around to look into Jellal's bright blue eyes. He looks at her and then at Connor, who immediately calms down. The mage's mouth is covered with his usual bandana and he's still wearing his huge cloak, but Erza can feel him smiling as he lightly tickles Connor, who giggles happily.

Erza simply looks at the rare and beautiful sight in awesome wonder. Jellal in the sunlight. Jellal with Connor. Jellal with Erza and their son, like a complete family.

The magic of the moment fades as Erza realises the danger of Jellal being there. She reaches for Connor, and Jellal hands him to her. He takes off his bandana, kisses his son's forehead lightly and then kisses Erza. She melts into the sweetness of his mouth, and he lets go too soon for her liking. The feeling of his rough lips on hers linger on in her mind, as she cherishes the moment.

He says nothing, and only smiles at her.

The door of her room clicks as it opens and Erza turns around to look. Juvia appears in the doorway. Her eyes are puffy and red, but light up instantly on seeing Connor. She smiles at Erza and takes the baby in her arms.

Erza turns to look at Jellal. But he has disappeared once again. His presence evanesces from the room. No scent is lingering, and no tracks are left.

Like a dream…leaving no memories, but only a feeling of emptiness.

But Erza knows that it wasn't a dream. She knows he's been here, and that he will be here. Because the greatest proof to that lies in her friend's arms.

That tiny voice of gurgling and infantile babbling. A proof and product of their love. Their baby.

And that's all they needed, for now. Clandestine night meetings and rare family moments were all they could afford, but Erza was happy.

"Some day," she thinks, as she goes to her kitchen.

* * *

 _"Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams, don't wake me up''_

-Chris Brown

* * *

 **A/N: I just had to write a story where Erza** **and Jellal** **had a baby. How does Connor sound? :3 Ooh, I wish someone could draw him for me. With Jellal** **cradling him! *cuteness overdose* We know that Jellal** **and Crime Sociére** **is always on the run from the Council, and hence he and Erza** **can never really have a stable little family life. Which is why I wrote this. This is how I think their future will be :D**

 **Review if you'd like! :)**

 **KClare.**


End file.
